


Sweet Seduction

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: It's not like Murasakibara to willingly give up his food, and one look at the sticky mess in his palm is enough to tell Himuro why. Still, maybe Himuro can use it to his advantage?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'flirting/seduction' square on my 2016 seasonofkink card. Massive hugs as always to the wonderful ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

To say the heat was getting to Himuro was an understatement.

He was used to hot summers – he’d grown up in the States after all, how could he not be? The oppressive humidity of a Japanese summer though… That was something else entirely. The air was thick and heavy with the heat, without the promise of even the slightest breeze to end his suffering. On top of that, the coach had decided to ‘treat’ them by booking a traditional inn during their training camp and, as Himuro was quickly discovering, ‘traditional’ in this case meant ‘no air conditioning’.

A fat bead of sweat rolled down the side of Himuro’s face as he lay there in the suffocating heat. All the good work his earlier bath had done to relax him had been undone. He couldn’t sleep, not like that, and from the sounds of muttering and footsteps coming from the hallway, he was far from the only one. Maybe… Maybe Murasakibara was awake as well? The inevitable lack of sleep might not be so bad if he had someone else to suffer with.

Mind made up, he peeled himself from the futon and pulled on the yukata they’d been given, just to prevent the potential embarrassment of running into the owner in just his boxers or something, then slipped down the hallway to Murasakibara’s room as quietly as possible. Himuro had been surprised that they’d been given their own rooms at the inn, he was so used to sharing by now, but on reflection, that was probably because no-one else would be so stupid as to stay at a place like this at the height of summer. Come to the countryside, sweat to death accompanied by the sound of cicadas… Maybe they should use that as their slogan?

He slid the door of his destination open and stepped forward into the gloom.

“Atsushi? Are you awake?”

After another couple of steps forward, Himuro froze. He’d found Murasakibara, all right, and he could safely say he was asleep. Asleep, sprawled out over half the floor, and completely and utterly naked. 

His cheeks flushed as his eyes were drawn to a particular part of Murasakibara’s anatomy. It wasn’t his fault, the damn thing was just so damn huge. No matter how many times he saw it, Himuro never failed to have his breath taken away by the sheer size of Murasakibara’s cock. 

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he realised that Murasakibara wasn’t completely naked – a towel was limply clinging to the edge of his hips. He must’ve come in here and fallen asleep immediately after his bath. A fond smile crossed Himuro’s lips. Honestly, he was so much like a big kid at times…

Big. That brought him back to the elephant in the room. 

It was a bad idea. The walls were so thin in the inn, Himuro was sure that everyone would be able to hear someone breathe too heavily, let alone do any of what he was imagining. Especially since everyone else seemed to be having the same trouble sleeping. No, better to sneak out now, before he was noticed, and try to very carefully and quietly take care of the problem once he was safely back in his own room. Who knows, it might even help him get to sleep.

A sleepy voice from behind stopped him as he reached the door. “Is that you, Muro-chin?”

Shit. Himuro turned and tried not to look too embarrassed at being caught. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Shall I go?”

“No, I’m awake now. Come over here.”

Himuro padded back over and joined Murasakibara on his futon. Mercifully, the towel had been wrapped back around Murasakibara’s hips. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d have done if Murasakibara had still been naked. Jumped him immediately? Not that Murasakibara normally complained about that…

Murasakibara’s hand was abruptly shoved under his nose. “You can help me eat these. They’re too sticky.”

Himuro looked suspiciously at the handful of candy being offered to him. Murasakibara willingly giving away sweets? That didn’t seem right, and a quick glance was enough for Himuro to tell why. Murasakibara’s hand held a horrible, gelatinous mess, each sweet melting into each other so that it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. What the hell had Murasakibara done, left the bag on a window sill or something?

“I… If you insist.”

Himuro managed to pull out a single sweet, which tried its best to cling to Murasakibara’s palm as he picked it up. Long, sticky strands of sugar trailed between Murasakibara’s hand, to Himuro’s fingers and then his lips as he tried to eat the damn thing. He had to really suck at his fingers to get rid of the last traces of sugar stuck to his skin, and even then it still felt tacky. “I can see why you don’t want to eat them.”

Murasakibara leaned back on his free hand, head lolling to one side. “It’s too hard.”

He was pretty sure Murasakibara hadn’t meant it _that_ way, but Himuro couldn’t help the way his eyes drifted back to Murasakibara’s crotch at that comment. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the towel didn’t seem quite as flat as it had when he’d first sat down, and one of the sugar strands had fallen and draped itself temptingly over one thigh. Himuro started to reach out to grab it, then stopped himself. It was a bad idea. He’d already told himself it was a bad idea, and yet… There was no way he was going to get the sight of that cock out of his mind until he’d satisfied himself, one way or another, so what was wrong with having a little fun?

Himuro lowered himself a little, enough so that the yukata started to just slip from his shoulders and he was looking up at Murasakibara with his one visible eye. “Say, Atsushi… can I have another one?”

This time, Himuro made a point of eating more slowly, deliberately letting more strands of sugar drag out and land on Murasakibara’s thigh next to the first one. He could feel Murasakibara’s heated gaze on his skin as he made a show of moaning and sucking his fingers loudly in appreciation of the treat. A quick glance down confirmed that the display was having the desired effect, so he reached for Murasakibara’s thigh again and let his fingers drift slowly along it before snatching up the errant strands and popping them in his mouth.

“Another one…?”

Murasakibara held out his hand again, but Himuro pushed it away and shook his head. “Feed me? Please?”

A single sweet was plucked from the mass and wordlessly held up to Himuro’s lips. Himuro let his tongue play over Murasakibara’s fingers, licking up any stray traces of sugar, before leaning forward and sucking both the sweet and Murasakibara’s fingertips into his mouth. He kept his gaze locked with Murasakibara’s as he sucked, making sure that every little movement was being watched, then released Murasakibara’s fingers with a grin and lowered himself further so he could lick along Murasakibara’s thigh. The towel was barely hanging on at this point, and Himuro could feel Murasakibara’s cock nudging against his head as he licked up and down. It was tempting to finally give in and jump Murasakibara then and there, but… He still wanted to play just a little longer.

Himuro pulled himself upright, yukata officially off one shoulder and exposing a nipple. He crawled into Murasakibara’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “One more…?”

He didn’t need to ask to be fed this time. A final sweet was quickly pressed between Himuro’s lips and he closed the distance between them and kissed Murasakibara, the two of them passing the sweet back and forth between their mouths with their tongues until it dissolved. Himuro was taken by surprise when Murasakibara growled into his mouth and suddenly and sharply grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He wasn’t sure where the sweets had gone, but he had to assume Murasakibara had stashed them somewhere given that he didn’t end up with his back in a mass of congealed sugary goo as he was shoved back against the futon, Murasakibara licking and sucking at his lips and neck the entire time. Himuro’s boxers were quickly peeled off and tossed into the dark recesses of the room. The yukata got to stay, he noticed, splayed open and barely hanging on to his arms as it was. Murasakibara must have liked how it looked on him? He’d have to remember that for the future…

With Murasakibara’s heavy weight on top of him, Himuro couldn’t do much more than grind their hips together. Not that he really cared, he was quite content to just claw at the futon and moan at every thrust of Murasakibara’s cock against his own. Any worries about keeping quiet were long gone, which was just as well, because Himuro couldn’t help the almost scream that passed his lips when Murasakibara bit down hard on the join between his neck and shoulder. It hurt, but the pain felt good, and it didn’t take much more for him to come, moaning at the sensation as Murasakibara’s cock continued to rub against him and hands switched to clawing at Murasakibara’s back instead.

The heat of the room hit Himuro in full force again once everything was over. He was glad that Murasakibara had the presence of mind to roll off instead of just laying there on top of him as he sometimes did. If he had this time, Himuro felt there was a very real chance he would have died. What a way to go though…

Himuro prodded at the tender spot on his neck where Murasakibara had bitten him. It was going to be interesting trying to keep that covered up during practice, but never mind. His hand strayed down to his stomach, where a pool of their come still rested, running a finger through it then sucking it thoughtfully. Sure, he was definitely relaxed now, but they couldn’t really go to sleep all sticky… Hadn’t they been told that the facilities would be open all night?

“I’m going to take another bath. Want to join me?”

“I guess…” Murasakibara retrieved his towel and pulled himself slowly to his feet.

“Wait. Bring the sweets.” 

Confused, Murasakibara picked up the bag and looked at Himuro. “Why?”

“Because.” Himuro reached into the bag and slipped a sweet between Murasakibara’s lips. “We might get hungry while we’re in there.”


End file.
